everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Music Featured in EverymanHYBRID
Music appears to play a significant role in the series, at turns communicating clues to the audience or foreshadowing events to come. Damsel in particular tends to express her feelings through music videos posted to her blog. The main electronic soundtrack elements heard early on in the series, including the EverymanHYBRID theme have been acredited to the royalty free musician BertycoX, whose music can be freely accessed at his site . The EverymanHYBRID theme, is a shortened version of "Retro Super Hero", while other tracks heard in the series include "Robot in Love", "End of Summer" and "Remember". Examples: *"Who Could Win a Rabbit" by Animal Collective appears in the background of all the "hidden" videos. *There are several references to other Animal Collective songs in this series as well. Damsel's blog title CanYouSeeTheWords is very similar to their song "Did You See the Words", one of her posts contain song lyrics from the song "Peacebone", and a "Reverend Green" has been mentioned in Dr. Corenthal's second report. *Damsel posted the lyrics to "A Day in the Life" by the Beatles shortly before the A Day in the Life video was posted. *Here is a list of all the songs that Damsel has posted with some brief analysis of them here. *"The Rake's Song" by the Decemberists appears in Cops Checked, No Body shortly before the appearance of The Rake. "Alone Down There" by Modest Mouse and "My Boy Builds Coffins" by Florence + the Machine can also be heard in that video, as well as "Chloroform Girl" by Polkadot Cadaver. *"I Will Follow You into the Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie in In which I assume the role of a 13 year old MySpace girl. *"Hotel California" by the Eagles can be heard prominently in Ashen Waste. It was later performed by The Free Drink Refills in Alex's video Slappa' tha' bass(ah). He also plays a cover version of "Higher Ground" by RHCP. *"The Hamster Dance" is featured in Sleep Lab Part 1. *"Shankhill Butchers" by the Decemberists appears in Alex. *"The Poet and the Muse" and "War" by Poets of the Fall appear in the video "Jeff" and on CYSTW respectively. Both songs were written for the video game "Alan Wake". However in-game, "The Poet and the Muse" is a song by the fictional band Old Gods of Asgard. *Jeff linked to a fan music video of "Revival" by Deerhunter in the Angora chat. *One of HABIT's entries on CanYouSeeTheWords obliquely references "Butcher Pete," a song featured heavily in the video game Fallout 3. *"Eli the Barrow Boy" by The Decemberists can be heard playing in the car when Jeff and Vinnie call the police station in One step forward, two steps back. *Another of HABIT's CYSTW entries mentions "19-2000" by Gorillaz *"Unnatural Selection" by Muse can be heard in the background of Sigma, and the album cover is visible on the open laptop behind Evan. *In HABIT's post written by Roger Paladino on CanYouSeeTheWords, HABIT plays the song "Superbeast" by Rob Zombie when the SWAT team starts attacking HABIT's warehouse. The music continues even after Roger escapes the building and HABIT fools the police into thinking he's surrendered. *The song playing when the boys are running up to the house in "Jim Thorpe" to confront The Rake is "When the War Came" by the Decemberists. *"The Best is Yet to Come" by Frank Sinatra was prominently featured in Twenty-four months. *"Brendan's Death Song"'' ''by the Red Hot Chili Peppers is playing in Jeff's car before he enters Evan's house in Dead end with a Pulse . *"I Can't Decide" by Scissor Sisters is heard playing throughout Evan's house in Dead end with a Pulse *"That's Life" by Frank Sinatra is featured at the beginning and end of Next. *"I've Got You Under My Skin" By Frank Sinatra is playing in Evan's Car in Isolation. *"Baby Gotterdammerung" By Monster Magnet is featured in HABIT's realm in the video A summoning. *"Sister Morphine" by The Rolling Stones is featured prominently in The Princeton Tapes. *"Back Against The Wall" by Cage The Elephant is what Vinnie listens to in the car in The drive west. *"Jailbreak" by AWOLNATION is what plays during the driving montage in The drive west. *"Did You See the Words" by Animal Collective is the slowed-down music featured throughout Finding Fairmount. *"Past Lives" by BØRNS plays briefly in the beginning of Half-acre of ash. *Johnny Cash's rendition of "We'll Meet Again" plays throughout the events of Introductions. Category:References